La mort d'un compagnon
by Drackalys
Summary: Mani et ses compagnons se retrouvent face a Randulus et a ses guerriers. Une stratégie a au préalable été réalisée entre toute l'équipe, mais une série de facteurs vas faire que cette dernière vas louper. Chacun se trouve alors dans une étrange posture, et la solidarité est de mise... Je précise que j'ai légèrement changé l'ordre des événements. Bonne lecture :)


La mort d'un compagnon

Mani se figea, essoufflé et couvert de sueur par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin de l'église de la lumière, et son regard était focalisé sur le paladin en armure lourde, prêt a se ruer vers lui. Derrière lui, un cul de sac, impossible de s'échapper. Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de se tirer de la, ou il y resterait, éternellement. Il fit un pas en arrière et croisa le regard de Randulus. Ce dernier, le visage empli de rage, le toisait d'un mauvais œil, plein de remords. Il venait en effet, de voir le parchemin lui échapper des mains, par un sort télékinétique de l'elfe.

\- Tuez-le !

Hurla t-il alors aux gardes, et sa voix raisonna dans les sombres cavernes.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Shin sursauta a cet ordre. Il avait bandé son arc, et visait Randulus depuis le début. Mais voyant le garde non loin devant lui commencer a bouger, il dut changer de stratégie. Et la corde de son arc claqua, alors qu'il décochait une flèche sur ce dernier. La flèche vint se planter dans l'armure du paladin, qui se tourna alors lentement vers son agresseur, l'air assassin. Shin recula alors d'un bond: Il avait prévu de faire une diversion, mais pas de se retrouver être la cible. Il soupira. Au moins il aurait distrait l'un des gardes, même si maintenant lui aussi était en danger. Il se recula alors encore légèrement, vers l'un des endroits les plus sombres de la caverne. Le paladin, en face de lui, s'avançait lentement et d'un pas sûr. Shin ne pourrait rien face a une telle armure.

Grunlek, lui, venait d'assister a tout cela. Il se situait dans un autre coin de la salle, a moitié derrière un pilier rocheux. Lui qui auparavant avait fait reculer un garde vers Mani sans trop y faire attention, le regrettait. Mais a présent, Shin aussi était chargé, et le nain savait qu'il n'arriverait pas a temps pour tenter de sauver l'elfe. Et il lui fallait agir au plus vite. D'un bond rapide, il chargea alors vers le garde s'approchant dangereusement de Shin, en poussant un cri rauque, et se préparant a frapper de son bras métallique. Dans sa course effrénée, il pria pour que Mani ait un plan pour s'en sortir vivant.

Bob, de son côté, vit Mani se mettre dans une très mauvaise posture. Il sortit alors vivement de sa cachette, a l'autre coin de la salle, tout a l'opposé du nain. Il ne laisserait pas son ami mourir, même si il ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Bob n'aimait pas perdre les siens. Il s'avança, l'air déterminé, et tendit les mains en avant. Il se concentra afin de mettre toute sa volonté dans la création de flammes. Il visait Randulus d'un œil mauvais. *Ils n'auront pas Mani !* Pensa t-il alors en tendant les mains en avant. Ses longs cheveux bruns volèrent légèrement, mais rien ne sembla se passer, et les flammes qu'il générait lui revinrent. *Non !* Hurla t-il en lui, prenant conscience de ce qui se déroulait. Une sombre rage monta alors dans son esprit, le forçant a se reclure dans sa cachette. Ses yeux commençaient a prendre une étrange teinte, et de fines cornes sortaient lentement de sa tête. Il sut alors qu'il ne parviendrait a se contrôler si il agissait, et ferma doucement les yeux, prenant son visage dans ses mains en signe de désespoir.

Et c'est ainsi que Mani le double se retrouva seul, face au garde qui le chargeait lourdement. L'elfe haletait, encore blessé par le combat précédent. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup d'effort dans la journée, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup, une fois de plus. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche, le garde leva son épée. C'était une longue et lourde lame d'inquisiteur, que l'elfe ne pourrait esquiver. Il lui faudrait parer, absolument. Il dressa alors rapidement ses deux lames devant lui, en lévitation. Il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre, tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Et alors que le nain frappa le garde d'en face, et que Bob contenait visiblement le démon en lui, la lame du paladin s'abattit. Mani braqua alors son regard brun sur cette dernière, et posta faiblement ses lames devant. Il ferma les yeux.

Il mit peu de temps avant de les rouvrir, lorsqu'une effroyable douleur le prit a la poitrine. Il vit alors ses deux lames s'abattre violemment au sol, repoussées par l'épée du paladin, qui venait de littéralement lui trancher le cœur. L'elfe poussa alors un hurlement de douleur raisonnant dans la salle entière, sous le sourire malsain de Randulus. C'était fini. Le garde avança alors d'un pas, mais Mani recula malgré la douleur. Il devait finir sa quête, vivant ou non. Et alors qu'il commençait a perdre beaucoup de sang, et a sentir les convulsions d'un cœur en arrêt, il se projeta lui même en arrière, dans un dernier élan. Son corps vint alors percuter le brasero derrière lui, qui renversa alors sa flamme en plein sur le parchemin qu'il tenait. L'elfe tomba ensuite face contre terre. Le contact avec le sol lui fit ressentir la dernière douleur de sa vie, alors que Randulus et Bob hurlèrent tous deux en cœur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La dernière vision de Mani, fut alors son propre sang dans lequel il baignait, mais dans lequel baignait aussi les cendres du parchemin. Il ne ressentit même pas la brûlure des flammes dévorant lentement sa chair, ni ne vit Randulus se ruer vers lui, le visage empli de désespoir.

Bob reprit ses esprits a ce moment la.

\- Maniiiii !

Hurla t-il d'une voix trop maléfique pour être humaine, Alors que Shin et Grunlek avaient tourné leur regard vers Randulus, et vers le corps de celui qui les avait rejoint quelques semaines plus tôt. L'archer détourna le regard, et plongea alors dans les bras du nain, alors qu'en face d'eux, le garde s'était détourné et avançait désormais vers son maître, Randulus. Un hurlement retentit alors a ce moment la. Bob attendait, tout demi diable qu'il était. De grandes et ardentes flammes sortirent de ses mains, alors qu'il poussa un hurlement, a moitié entre celui de l'homme… Et du démon.


End file.
